


Playing with the Big Boy

by HydrangeaPartridge



Series: Egyptian AU [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Ancient Egypt, Egypt!AU, Fantasizing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Praise Kink, Prince!Jean, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, about someone else, dancer!eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HydrangeaPartridge/pseuds/HydrangeaPartridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean may be a prince, but at night, he gets lonely. Eren, a simple dancer is glad to help him get his mind off his problems by fucking him until exhaustion.<br/>But one night, Jean's mind wanders to someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing with the Big Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This work can be read alone as gratuitous smut, but it is also a part of [Through Horus Eyes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2845010/chapters/6380867), my egypt AU, which is a jeanmarco fic, so there is also some character insight that goes with this story. Check it out too if you want :).

Eren discarded all of his clothes and neatly folded the numerous veils composing his dancing outfit before he sat down on the prince's bed. It was late and Jean got tired of the banquet that his father, Pharaoh, threw to please his court, so he dragged the dancer back to his room for _funnier_ activities. The prince was currently putting away all of he jewellery he had been wearing for the party, the massive precious golden pieces jingling when he carelessly dropped them onto the floor. 

“I'm tired of those stupid parties” The prince groaned as he took off his wrapped around white skirt. One of Eren's eyebrows rose up ; he wasn't wearing anything underneath. “I thought you liked parties. Showing off your pretty face and your fancy clothes.” He teased with a smirk.

Eren knew the prince too well now to not be alarmed by the frown that set on his face. But the lack of reply showed him he was right about his affection for parties.  
Jean was never one for bright smiles or happy faces, and despite his often bad temper, his bark was worse than his bite. So Eren quickly learned that he could tease him without risking a one way trip to the dungeons. As long as he fulfilled the task he was here for of course.

Now totally naked, Jean sat down on his bed too, his back turned to Eren who quickly moved the press his chest flush against the paler boy.

“Let's take your mind off those 'stupid parties' then” He said against the prince's ear, his hands travelling up and down his sides, caressing his bony ribs.  
Jean nodded, taking hold of a fistful of Eren's hair and crashing their mouths together in a dirty kiss, not wasting a second for tenderness as he slipped his tongue inside the brunette's mouth.

Eren hummed against the prince's lips, kissing him back as hungrily. That was what his job consisted of. In addition to being a dancer at Pharaoh's parties, he not so recently became one of Jean's playthings. Some people in the court said he was some kind of whore and it really wasn't very far from the truth. He engaged in sexual activities with the prince whenever he asked for it, but he didn't actually get paid for it. He found his reward in the opportunity to bath in the luxurious lifestyle of the prince; using his huge personal bathroom, sleeping in his incredibly comfortable bed, and sometimes snatching away a few products Jean didn't use. It was an arrangement Eren had agreed to, and he wasn't dissatisfied with it at all, nor did he felt ashamed about it.

He liked fooling around with Jean. How could he not, The sex was always good. They were both young and horny and Jean was very handsome with his refined royal face and slender body. However, Eren was well aware that one day the prince would probably get tired of him (He knew Jean already had sex with other people whenever he felt like it anyway), but for now he enjoyed the feeling of Jean's soft skin under his rough fingers.

It wasn't about love really, but more about need and maybe a little bit of affection. Jean could be harsh and annoying, but he also had undeniable qualities (other than his bedroom qualities), like an undeniable intelligence, a sharp spirit and a talent for sports and music. But the dancer and the prince were both well aware that a romantic relationship wasn't what they were looking for; it would probably turn out to be a disaster anyway. When out of the bedroom, they were always bickering and couldn't stand each other for long, ignoring the other most of the time. But inside Jean's room, it was a totally different story.

The prince let out a loud appreciative moan when Eren's fingers teased one of his nipples, just as his teeth bit down onto the blond's thin lower lip, pulling slightly to drive him crazy. Between them it was never about being gentle, but about feeling good. And Eren had discovered quite early in their nightly encounters that Jean liked it rough. But he had no trouble answering the prince's demands of being manhandled.

The brunette dragged his lips across Jean's neck to then nibble at his ear, biting and kissing there to make him mewl. Jean was always really responsive to any touch, and the pretty noises he made caused heat to build in Eren's stomach.  
And as well as responsive, Jean was also a bit directive. The prince knew what he wanted and he wasn't afraid to tell or even show Eren, encircling the brunette's wrist with his fingers and guiding his hand to his flushed arousal with a breathy “touch me”.

Eren obeyed with a small chuckle, fisting Jean's length tightly and slowly stroking up and down it to make him squirm. The prince let out a satisfied moan and caught Eren's lips again, all teeth and tongue. Eren ran his thumb around Jean's slit, smearing his tip with the already large amount of precome pooling there, the gesture sending a shiver down the prince's spine.

“So, what did you have in mind for tonight _my prince_?” Eren purred, voice husky.

Jean's breath caught in his throat. “Just go on like this for now.” He groaned and yanked at Eren's hair, making him growl. The brunette complied, increasing the pace of his hand and Jean closed his eyes.  
As the prince's moans increased in volume, Eren's other hand moved down to caress his shaking thighs. He eyed Jean's face curiously, intrigued by how he stubbornly kept his eyes closed. It was unusual, like he was thinking about something.

“Are you imagining something?” Eren dared asking, voice low, directly in the prince's ear.

Jean groaned and tugged onto Eren's hair harder. “T-there's this new sla- _ah_ -ve” The prince breathed between ragged moans. “With the f-freckles and a-all”

Eren's movements didn't slow down at Jean's confession. He couldn't say he wasn't used to it, Jean tended to crush on people's looks. Often. Very often. And when he didn't get them into his bed (yet), he sometimes talked about them while fooling around with Eren.  
The brunette didn't mind it, or at least, he had learned to brush it off. At first it felt strange to hear about someone else when being so intimate with the prince, and it dampened Eren's enthusiasm more than once. He knew he wasn't special for Jean, but honestly, at first, it hurt. But the more Eren slept with Jean, the more detached he became, and now, such things didn't get to him as much. Even if he talked about some other person (man or woman), Eren knew that in the end he was the one making Jean sweat and cry out. So he used that knowledge to his advantage.

“You like him?”

Jean nodded vigorously “He's gorgeous, s-so beautiful.” The prince swallowed, his Adam apple bobbing up and down nicely. “Pretty brown eyes, so deep, a-and strong arms and _Ah!_ ”

Jean cried out as Eren started stroking under the sensitive head of his flushed cock. Unable to form words, he stopped his description to let himself drown in the pleasure Eren was giving him.

“Do you want him?” The brunette asked, before taking the prince's earlobe into his mouth and sucking.

Not trusting his voice, Jean only nodded, whimpering as Eren bit onto his ear. The brunette continued his torture, feeding Jean with filthy promises of what that random freckled slave would do to him.  
Jean's moans grew louder, needier as he reached his peek, nails painfully digging into Eren's scalp. Eren's hand moved to the prince's throat, resting there but without applying any pressure. He just loved to feel Jean's throat work under his hand as he screamed for “more” “tell me more”.

“I'm sure he'd tell you how pretty you are, how good you sound. Looking so perfect under him.” The brunette complied. He knew Jean had a weakness for praises and with a flick of his wrist, he was gone. The prince's scream as he came was silent, contrary to the racket he previously made, the air staying stuck in his lungs. Eren kept stroking him through it, until his thighs stopped quivering and his eyes deigned to open slightly. 

“That was good” Jean breathed when he was able to form coherent sentences again, causing a proud grin to bloom on Eren's face. He knew he was good at what he did, but he still liked a bit of recognition.

The blond prince wriggled a bit in his arms and Eren freed him from his embrace, letting him move away. Jean wasn't a cuddler and after sex, he often wanted his space.  
As the prince lied back onto his bed with a content sigh, Eren stayed sited, watching him, his neglected erection standing painfully between his legs.

Jean received but he never gave much. He took but often didn't feel the need to return the favour. It was a flaw inherent in royalty. Those in power were taught that others were here for their good pleasure only, and it wasn't Jeans fault as much as it was his education that made him like that.  
He used people as tools to satisfy himself, his need for company and touches, and Eren sometimes ended up having to take care of himself later, inside the common dorms. Luckily for the brunette, it wasn't the most common scenario, but still, he was afraid it might be the case tonight. 

“Marco” Jean whispered and Eren looked at him with questioning topaz eyes. “That's the slave's name.”

Eren only nodded, trying to focus on the prince's words and not on the throbbing problem he had downstairs. 

“But I don't think I'll ever be able to have him.” The prince continued, running a hand through his hair. “He's different. A proud and free spirit.”

Eren never saw Jean's current expression on his face. It an unusual, puzzling mix of disappointment, admiration and desire with a bitter-sweet smile. It was so far away from the prince's usual sour expression but it really suited him. He was beautiful in his sudden fragility.  
Eren wanted to come closer to him and take him in his arms, take his mind off whatever torment filled that pretty head of his, whether it was that freckled slave, or like some other nights, his quarrels with his father, Pharaoh.  
But Jean never showed weakness for too long, and soon before Eren could do anything, a cocky smile returned to his face.

“But if I succeed, you'll probably get dismissed.” The prince teased, biting his lips and opening his legs invitingly. He looked absolutely sinful under the moon light, lips bitten and red, hair messed up, cock half hard again and a pool of his own come still soiling his flat stomach. 

One of Eren's eyebrows shot up as he licked his lips, a predatory smirk reaching them. It seemed like he wouldn't have to get off alone tonight afterall.

“We'll see about that”

–--------

Jean was lying flat on his stomach, face down into his pillow, but the soft fabric wasn't enough to muffle his incessant whimpering as Eren relentlessly pounded into him. There was no tenderness in their intercourse; they were fucking like animals, raw and hard and the whole palace could probably hear them going at it. But Eren was used to it. Jean was always extremely loud and the brunette couldn't deny the effect that lewd voice had on him, making his fingers dig harder into the prince's hips, sure to leave bruises behind.

Breathy “Harder”s and “more”s filled the damp air and Eren had this theory that even Jean ended up getting worked up by his own voice. When he was like this, hands gripping the sheets so tight his knuckled turned white, the prince was lost in his own pleasure, shut out from the word outside, greedily enjoying himself in his own bubble. Jean was kind of egoist in his own way of seeking release and Eren was sure what brought him to completion was not only the brunette's steady and powerful thrusts, but also the awareness he had of his own position; ass in the air and thighs spread wide, passively undergoing Eren's treatment. It was one of the rare occasions where the prince let someone else have power over him, and he was clearly enjoying it. 

Jean was boneless under Eren's ministrations and the mix between hard pounding against his sweet spot, as well as this weird self-exciting capacity he possessed brought him over the edge, untouched, his body thrashing around with a sultry mewl. But he didn't call Eren's name. Neither one of them ever did when they were having sex.  
Eren was fascinated by how easily the prince could come untouched, how sensitive he was. It was incredibly hot and he growled when Jean tightened around him. It took all his willpower to not come deep inside that inviting heat. Jean hated to be dirtied so Eren quickly pulled away to instead touch himself. He watched Jean's sweaty figure tremble under him, hair messed up, lips swollen, glistening with drool, eyes hazy and a few strokes were enough to make him come into his hand with a deep groan.

–--------

It was good day, Eren thought, looking at Jean's back from where he lied. After they cleaned themselves, the prince who was now asleep, his shoulders rising and falling to the steady rhythm of his breathing, had allowed Eren to sleep with him in his comfortable bed. It was an unusual favour, but it didn't mean they engaged in any kind of cuddling, far from it. Jean was curled up into a foetal position on one side of the bed and Eren knew he would suffer the prince's wrath if he dared touch him without being asked to during the night.

Prostrated at the very edge of the bed, withdrawn into himself as he slept, Jean looked lonely. And he probably was if he needed company at night. Contrary to Eren, Jean had no friends to hang out with during the day. Especially since his mother died and his father became distant. He was surrounded by greedy and hypocrite courtesans all day, and it probably made him feel lonelier than anything. They were without a doubt the reason Jean craved attention so much. He was used to being the centre of attention but at the same time, he didn't let other's words get to him. He probably didn't know how to differentiate a sincere compliment from an empty praise anymore and so he had trouble trusting and believing in people he was close to.  
Eren found it rather sad. And despite the wealth and the luxury he was living in, he didn't envy the prince's situation. Being with Jean never made him jealous of his position, quite the contrary; it made him satisfied with the simple life he had. Appearances, strutting about... He wouldn't be able to stand all this royalty nonsense.

Eren tossed and turned in the sheets, trying to be discrete as he sought a more comfortable position without disturbing the prince's light sleep. The brunette was surprised. Usually he was able to find sleep easily after such a good fuck, but right now, thoughts kept swirling inside his head, which was very unlike him.

He kept trying to imagine what the freckled slave Jean talked about looked like. If he caught Jean's eye, he must one hot piece of man. Probably muscular and strong from his harsh work. Eren almost felt arousal gain him again at the thought. He couldn't help it, Jean's description had been very tempting after all. 

_Marco._

He thought he heard that name before. He must be something for Jean to think he won't be ale to eventually get him into his bed. As far as Eren remembered, he never witnessed anyone resisting long enough to the prince's advances for him to envisage giving up. Well except his sister Mikasa. She was the scary exception, not even giving Jean the opportunity to seduce her before she coldly threatened to castrate him if he tried anything. But given what he saw tonight, Jean wanted that guy really bad.  
The brunette smiled to himself, thinking that this poor slave boy probably didn't know what mess he unknowingly stepped into, but also what a good fuck he was missing. Closing his eyes, Eren promised himself to pay this Marco boy a visit sooner than later.

This was going to be fun.


End file.
